<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Beginning: Intern Series by MarieSackler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756160">The Beginning: Intern Series</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieSackler/pseuds/MarieSackler'>MarieSackler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Adam Driver - Fandom, Charlie Barber - Fandom, Romance - Fandom, The Marriage Story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:55:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieSackler/pseuds/MarieSackler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie Barber has been through a divorce, financial chaos and crushed dreams.</p><p>Something needs to go right in his life.</p><p>The newest understudy/intern at the theater may be the answer?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Intern Series: A Charlie Barber Fanfiction</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Beginning: Intern Series</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This short is the beginning of many that will focus on this pairing.</p><p>It was inspired by the short named 'Unravel' that is listed in my works.</p><p>Any and all feedback is welcomed!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three months.  </p><p>Three months since I started at Lancaster Theater Company. I was a peon; an intern. I was there to learn things. In this time, I had learned one very important thing; the owner and head director of the theater was the most precious man I had ever met.  </p><p>This opinion was held by most of the people who worked with him. The only real criticism was he was keenly perceptive when it came to the performances to the point that after every rehearsal and production; a note was given to each actor. It proposed tweaks and observations of the given performance; sometimes it was positive and sometimes it was not. I didn’t need to concern myself with this because at the rate that I was moving along in my internship, I was never going to step on that stage. </p><p>I could sum up the number of sentences I had exchanged with Charlie Barber on one hand. The most frequent exchange was my gratitude at the daily deliveries of coffee that he would bring to the crew. He knew how I took my coffee. The rest of the exchanges consisted of small directions that normally ended in me following around one of the supporting actresses. I was there to help them practice their lines, outfit checks and the occasional errand.  </p><p>Peon; I was a peon but despite my lowly status, I was happy. The best part of my day was walking into the theater and seeing the bustling of the actors, hearing the passion in their line deliveries and overall appreciation for each other. I enjoyed watching Charlie work with the production team on stage setup, décor and flow of the scenes. He was brilliant. It shocked me to discover that he was single. I had heard whispers of a divorce and a child. I had no details because no one shared anything with me. I was still an outsider; most of the crew and actors had worked with each other for many years and were a very close-knit family. They were kind to me but I still floated on the outskirts of their small circle.  </p><p> The theater was peaceful and silent when I walked in on early Friday evening. I put my bag down slowly trying to maintain the atmosphere. The flood lights cast a faint glow over the empty seats; carefully I climbed up on the stage. The stage was a place I felt comfortable. I had been acting since I was in middle school. I cleared my throat and started to rehearse familiar lines: </p><p>“When he shall die,<br/>
Take him and cut him out in little stars,<br/>
And he will make the face of heaven so fine<br/>
That all the world will be in love with night<br/>
And pay no worship to the garish sun.” </p><p>I was startled at a figure that stood from the back of the theater; his rich voice carried out over the emptiness.  </p><p>"O, I have bought the mansion of a love,But not possess'd it, and, though I am sold,<br/>
Not yet enjoy'd: so tedious is this dayAs is the night before some festival<br/>
To an impatient child that hath new robesAnd may not wear them.<br/>
O, here comes my nurse,And she brings news, and every tongue that speaks<br/>
But Romeo's name speaks heavenly eloquence."</p><p>He moved closer to the stage with each sentence. Charlie stopped at the first row of seats.  </p><p>“Shakespeare eh?” He had a soft smirk across his lips. I could feel the blood rush to my face and I clenched my hands at my side in response. </p><p>“I didn’t realize any else was in here.” I choked out.  </p><p>I felt like a teeny bopper, Jesus Christ. He nodded, seated himself and crossed his legs.  </p><p>“I like to come early sometimes before rehearsal. It’s a quiet space to collect my thoughts. Although, I am not opposed to reciting Renaissance plays.” He was still smiling that ridiculous grin. I was unraveling. </p><p>“Yeah, well I didn’t know I had an audience.” I tried to mimic his playfulness but it came out like a bumbling toddler. I heard a light chuckle as he stood and walked to the edge of the stage. </p><p>“It was a good delivery. You sound like a natural with old English. How many times did you play Juliet in high school?”  </p><p>The flood lights shone on his back; he was in typical Charlie attire. A blue button up, long sleeved shirt and jeans; a white undershirt peeked above the button up. He was a beautifully tall man, that towered over everyone; despite his height and tall frame he was not the least bit intimidating. Charlie’s best feature was his wavy, dark brown hair that he frequently ran his hands through when talking.  </p><p>“Well, none actually.” I was about to talk my way out of my internship. Charlie gave a shocked face expression followed by a slight frown. </p><p>“Really? Surprising.” I couldn’t bear for him to continue question my pathetic acting background. </p><p>“I was the understudy to Juliet for a few runs.” I stammered. He crossed his arms still perplexed.  </p><p>“I see. Well, I am sorry to say that your chances of getting to play the young, star-crossed lover here is pretty rare. But I am sure we can find a good substitute, in time.” My embarrassment washed away and I lit up. </p><p>“Yes!” I blurted a little too abruptly. Charlie’s eyes widen in amusement. </p><p>“Ha! Well, good.” He placed his arms on the stage. This was the most time and physical proximity I had, had with this man.  </p><p>He opened his mouth to continue but was stopped by the overhead lights filling the room. A few actors walked in and greeted Charlie immediately pulling him away from me. My time in the spotlight had passed. Please, don’t let it be another three months before my next real conversation with him. I rolled my eyes at my own thoughts and jumped off the stage. It was time to intern.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>